gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Mirror Park
Radio Mirror Park (88.9) is a radio station featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. It is hosted by George Lewis Jr., aka Twin Shadow. Playlist *Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coasts (2013) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2014) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *The C90s - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) 'Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions' *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) *Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) *KAUF - When You're Out (2013) *Panama - Always (2014) *Twin Shadow - Forget (2010) *!!! - One Girl/One Boy (2013) *SBTRKT feat. Roses Gabor - Pharaohs (2011) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) *Toro Y Moi - New Beat (2011) *Niki & The Dove - The Drummer (2011) *Little Dragon - Crystalfim (2009) *Hot Chip - Flutes (2012) *Dom - Living In America (2010) *Holy Ghost! - Hold On (2011) *Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) *Cut Copy - Strangers in the Wind (2008) *Age of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Ducktails - Assistant Director (2013) *Friendly Fires - Hurting (2011) *Future Islands - Before the Bridge (2011) *Gold Fields - Thunder (2013) *Junior Boys - EP (2011) *Miike Snow - Animal (2009) *Moving Units - Until She Says (2011) *Panama - One Piece (2013) *The Shoes - Time to Dance (2010) *Toro Y Moi - Day One (2013) *Twin Shadow - Run My Heart (2012) Trivia *All three end credit themes are from this station. **"Don't Come Close" by Yeasayer is the end credit music for the mission "Something Sensible." **"Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974 is the end credit music for the mission "The Time's Come." and is also featured in the Grand Theft Auto V official trailer. **"The Set Up" by Favored Nations is the end credit music for the mission, "The Third Way.". *"Change of Coasts" by Neon Indian is the main theme of Grand Theft Auto Online. *This radio station also plays during all Sea Races. *"Shine A Light" by The C90's plays during Michael's drug trip on the mission, "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" It also rarely plays, usually after the before mentioned mission and can take well over an hour to play. Most players will only hear this song once or twice if at all. *The band, HEALTH, previously scored all of Max Payne 3, another Rockstar developed title. *The station seems to be part of the hipster subculture. *This is possibly one of Michael De Santa's favorite radio stations, as it is the defaut station when the player enters his Tailgater (alongside Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Los Santos Rock Radio). *Songs from this radio station play in all Suburban and Binco clothing stores (no commercials). * This radio station also plays inside the demo room of the Lifeinvader Office. *The frequency 88.9 is almost certainly not a coincidence. 88.9 is also the frequency of KXLU, a Los Angeles radio station out of Loyola Marymount college that plays independent music and demos of up and coming artists, which hipsters would be fond of. * One of the cut songs, "Animal" by Miike Snow, was already featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony rendition of Electro-Choc as a remix. The main album version was meant to be on this station. *The song, "High Pressure Dave," is firstly a song in the album, The Music of Grand Theft Auto V. Thus the song is specifically for the game and it could be referencing Dave Norton and the pressure he is under with his corruption. *"From Nowhere" (Baardsen Remix) by Dan Croll is featured in the PS4, Xbox One, and PC trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. *It is obvious that the station caters the hipster subculture due of the Mirror Park reference and the character of the music. **The in-game files lists this station as "silverlake," a clear reference to the real-life neighborhood, Silver Lake, in LA. The neighborhood is well-known for its hipsters and its indie music scene, in which Mirror Park is based on. *In between songs, "Do You Believe" by Poolside, is played in the background. * DJ George will sometimes mention a flood in Liberty City, and how it has 'washed away all the bicycles', this is obviously refering to Hurricane Sandy which struck New York City in late 2012. Video See also *Wave 103, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that also plays Synthpop and New Wave. *Radio Broker, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City that also plays "hipster music" in the form of Indie rock and Dance-rock. Navigation ru:Radio Mirror Park Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V